A touch panel is a human machine interface (HMI) that allows an operator of an electronic device to provide input to the device using an instrument such as a finger, a stylus, and so forth. For example, the operator may use his or her fingers to manipulate images on an electronic display, such as a display attached to a mobile computing device, a personal computer (PC), or a terminal connected to a network. In some cases, the operator may use two or more fingers simultaneously to provide unique commands, such as a zoom command, executed by moving two fingers away from one another; a shrink command, executed by moving two fingers toward one another; and so forth. In other cases, the operator may use a stylus to provide commands via a touch panel.
A touch screen is an electronic visual display that incorporates a touch panel overlying a display to detect the presence and/or location of a touch within the display area of the screen. Touch screens are common in devices such as all-in-one computers, tablet computers, satellite navigation devices, gaming devices, and smartphones. A touch screen enables an operator to interact directly with information that is displayed by the display underlying the touch panel, rather than indirectly with a pointer controlled by a mouse or touchpad. Capacitive touch panels are often used with touch screen devices. A capacitive touch panel generally includes an insulator, such as glass, coated with a transparent conductor, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). As the human body is also an electrical conductor, touching the surface of the panel results in a distortion of the panel's electric field, measurable as a change in capacitance.